Feeling
by Neko of death
Summary: We are Nobodies, we have no hearts. And therefore we cannot feel. I've heard this time and time again. AkuRoku Note: Has now been edited.


Title: Feeling

Section: Kingdom Hearts

Rated: T for a tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiny amount of swearing.

Summary: We are Nobodies, we have no hearts. And therefore we cannot feel. I've heard this time and time again.

Pairing: AkuRoku

Hey everyone Nekoofdeath here. This is for AkuRoku day, 8/13! So yeah, decided to write something. Does anyone else realize that 12 days in every month can be considered an Orgy XIII pairing day? Sadly, none left in August, but of course, next is September, so twelve days of Demyx pairings. Oh, and this is my first real fic, my other one chapter one pretty much sucks. So yeah. Tell me how it is. And I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! I don't have spell checker at the moment. Give me constructive critism, but please no flames. So, thank you and I hope you enjoy! Edit: It has been reedited, but if you find any typos, please tell me so I can fix them. Thanks and enjoy!

We are Nobodies, we have no hearts. And therefore we cannot feel.

I've heard this time and time again. The Superior told me for the first time when I entered The Castle that Never Was. Demyx used it for an excuse for why his songs just didn't have the emotion that reached out to people. I was there -_unseen, but there- _when that old windbag Yen Sid told it to my Other. Larxene said it whenever she caught me with **him**.

**He** said it to me only once.

It was after an especially intense training session. We were facing each other with sweat dripping down our naked torsos, our heavy cloaks long since shed. Well, **he** was standing. I was almost collapsed on the floor. My arms were so tired that I could barely lift my keyblade. That's right, singular keyblade. I only had the Oblivion -_to represent the Nothingness that I was- _. While I could barely stand, **he** was there. Standing tall, casually striding over with **his** long legs _-damn those legs, those amazingly beautifully long legs- _, and that ever present smirk was still on **his** face.

"Come on Roxy, get up! I know you have more fight in you than that!" I glared my best at **him**, but it didn't faze **him** at all. Steeling myself, I stood as strongly as I could, my weary arms lifting the Oblivion in front of me. "Now that's more like it!"

With a spinning flourish **his** chakrams flew towards me, flames licking at their sides _-how beautiful that was, the embodiment of __**his**__ spirit- _and I prepared to dodge. Then something happened. I had and still have no idea how it happened. I stumbled. I, Roxas _-the bloody Key of Destiny- _stumbled. The last thing I can remember clearly was the look of horror in **his** green eyes _-__**his**__ amazing emerald eyes- _before I shuddered from the intense pain in my side.

I must have blacked out, because the next thing I saw was red. At first I thought it was blood, but then it moved. I focused my eyes to see **him **bandaging my wound _-I inwardly shivered under __**his**__ touches- _while muttering curses.

"Hey" I muttered weakly. Startled, **he** looked up. "I'm so sorry, Roxas! _-__**he**__ used my name, __**he**__ must be really upset-_ I didn't realize that you were so tired! Next time I'll stop earlier and-"

"No." I cut **him** off. "What?" **His** mesmerizing eyes stared into mine, trying to understand what I was getting at.

"I don't want you to stop early because of me. If getting hurt is the only way for me to get stronger, then so be it." I needed to get stronger, so I could better protect myself _-protect __**him**__- _on the battlefield.

Suddenly **he** got from **his** seat next to me _-I shivered without the warmth-_ and turned away, **his** lithe frame shaking.

"Hey, what wron-"

"What is your problem?!" **He** shouted, making me jump.

'Huh?"

''Getting hurt is not going to make you stronger!" Was **he** kidding? Of course it would, it would teach me not to let it happen again.

"What-"

"No! J-just shut up and listen!" Fine, I'd listen. After all, **his** voice could always somehow calm me down.

"You are powerful, Roxas. Its rue, but you don't realize it. And so you always look for ways to get more power, to train more. I have no idea what drives you so much, but it makes you obsessive. You are just a kid! You are not supposed to be like this! I don't want to see you like this! When you fight, you go into this mode where nothing else matters and you are hell bent on completing the assignment, but you don't realize all the wounds you get! That's the way Saïx fights! That's not the way I want to see you fight! And lately when you come back from a mission, the only thing you do is get your wounds treated, eat, sleep, and then go back to the training rooms! When you first became a member, you actually had some contact with the others, but now, I'm the only one you talk to and it's mostly cursing at me when we are fighting!"

The whole time **he** was saying this, I was shocked. I knew everything was true, but I did it for **him**! I never wanted to see **him **hurt -_ever_- and so I had to become strong to protect **him**.

And **he** continued, **his** back still facing me. "I don't know why you do this, if it's because I'm a lot more powerful, then ignore that! I've had a lot more experience than you! And you are getting better, I can only hide how tired I am during our battles do to the huge amount of times I've been forced to fight Saïx or Xemnas for punishment. Besides, if you get stronger than me, then! Then..."

And **his** voice trailed off. **He** suddenly whipped around, allowing me to see **his** face, **his** eyes desperate. "The how am I supposed to protect you?" **he** nearly whispered.

"Hey." I finally spoke. **He** actually jumped at the sound of my voice. "Let's make a promise."

"What?" **He** sounded like **he** had just spilled out **his** entire soul and was almost dead tired because of it.

"I want us to promise, that no matter how much stronger one of us gets than the other or what the situation is, that we will always watch each other's back, protecting each other."

**He** looked at me. The most intense expression I had ever seen was in **his** eyes _-__**he**__ was so beautiful, and __**his**__ eyes screamed out to me for something- _, and yet I couldn't name it. "I promise." And we grasped our hands together.

Suddenly an intense light came from the hand that the Oblivion wasn't currently in _-why hadn't it phased out when I was unconscious?- _and in my hand was a beautiful new white keyblade.

"What is it?" **He** questioned, eyes amazed.

I searched my brain for an answer when suddenly a name came to the front of my mind. "The Oathkeeper."

**He** stared at me for what seemed to be hours. Not that I minded of course _-I loved to look at __**him**__, taking in every part of __**him**__ that I could for my memories- _but it was still kind of unnerving to be stared at by those piercing green eyes

And then **he** chuckled. No, **he** didn't chuckle, **he** laughed. **He** laughed loudly for what seemed to be a huge amount of time with **his** head down and **his** red hair blocking **his** eyes from my view.

After a while, when **his** laughter had died down, **he** looked into my eyes. And it was my turn to stare. **His** tattoos were shining. No, wait, they were wet. Wet? I strained for a better look. **He** was crying.

"You're crying? Is it because you care for me so much?" I asked teasing **him** a little _-please say yes...-_.

At that **his** gaze became cold and **his** eyes hardened. "No. We are Nobodies, we have no hearts. And therefore we cannot feel. So I cannot care for you like that."

I rolled my eyes, _-I couldn't stand hearing that bullshit from everyone all the time-_ and so I gave into temptation. Standing up, I walked right up to **him**. I grabbed **his** wild locks, pulled **him** down to my level, and kissed **him**.

That was the last time Axel ever told me that we couldn't feel.

**Owari**


End file.
